El Secreto Oscuro de Radiance Light
|imagen = El_secreto_ra.png |Usuario = Rarisweti |clasificación = Mayores de 10. |género = Drama, Suspenso, Misterio, Comedia |estado = Probablemente a madias |ambientación = Ponyville, Bosque |personajes = Radiance Light,Storm Blue,Parchment Pink,Love Flower,Jane MusicLove,Susy Von Fire,Pink Valley,Applebeauty,Flutter star,Sun heart,Rulof Steampunk,Thunderball |Precuela = No disponible. |Actual = |Secuela = MLP - The cruel reality }} El secreto Oscuro de Radiance Light es un fan-fic creado por la usuaria Rarisweti la cual quería darle un protagónico a su primer oc reado por ella: Radiance Light. Este fic contara con la participación de otros oc la cual pertenece a otros usuarios, (si quieres participar dime en los comentarios,solo quedan 4 lugares para personajes secundarios),los cuales son: *Storm Blue *Parchment Pink *Love Flower *Jane MusicLove *Susy Von Fire *Pink Valley *Applebeauty *Flutter star *Sun heart *Rulof Steampunk *Thunderball La trama consiste en que Radiance huye de Poniville y se escapa a otra parte de Equestria desconocida cuando sucede una extraño acontecimiento llamado "Eclipse mágico", el cual es tan poderoso, que debilita la habilidad de usar magia y volar a los ponis. Sus amigos unen fuerzas para encontrarla y poder ayudarla con sus problemas.Pero tanto ellos como Radiance deberán enfrentar obstáculos para lograr sus objetivos,incluso...¡Descubrir el secreto detrás de esta pegaso! Fan-Fic Cap. 1= El inicio de la sospecha Todo comenzó un día normal:los pájaros cantaban,las mariposas volaban,todos los ponis de En cuestria se encontraban felices Radiance Light:(sale de su casa corriendo) AHHHHHHHH Bueno casi todos... Radiance:(mente) no puede ser,no mañana,si todos lo descubren ya no querrán estar conmigo.¡SE ALEJARAN DE MI!.Tengo que hacer algo,tengo que... Por andar de distraida,Radiance se topa con una alicornio, y una pegaso Jane MusicLove: Hey ten mas cuidado... Radiance: (hablando rápido) Lo siento me tengo que ir adiós... (se va) Parchment Pink: Esa poni es algo extraña,no te parece... Jane: En este pueblo todos son así Parchment: Cierto Radiance corre a gran velocidad que llama la atención de sus dos amigas princesas Love Flower: ¡Radiance! Como as esta... Radiance: Lo siento Love me tengo que ir Applebeauty: Pero Radiance debes escuchar acerca de... Radiance: Apple me gustaría conversar' pero adiós (se va) Love: Creo que Radiance a bebido mucha cafeína... Apple: (sarcasmo) Tu cres Aparece Flutter star Flutter Star: Hola chicas,¿que cuentan? Apple: Nada,solo que Radiance paso hace rato y se fue sin decir que pasa.¡QUE GROSERA! Star: Pues eso es algo raro en ella ¿no? Love: Si jamas he visto esa actitud extrana en Radiance Apple: Tengo una idea Star: ¿Cual es? Apple: Seguiremos a Radiance, a ver porque hay mucha sospecha en ella Love: Dices que la espiemos Apple: No, solo la veremos a escondidas sin que ella se de cuenta de nuestra presencia Star: Eso es espiar Apple: No sino lo pones asi... Love: Mejor dejemos de hablar sobre esto,quiero saber que le pasa a Radiance,es mi amiga y necesito ayudarla Star: Estoy de acuerdo con love Apple: Entonces ¡ANDANDO! (Se va a la izquierda) Love: Ehhh...Apple...Radiance se fue a la derecha Apple: (cambiando de curso) Emm..ya lo sabia |-| Cap. 2= ¿Porque Radiance actúa así? Ya en la casa de Radiance Star: Muy bien solo veremos porque Radiance se comporta asi,y nos vamos Apple: Oh vamos,no te pongas tan nerviosa Star: ¡Pues estas asiendo que me ponga mas nerviosa de lo normal! Sun Heart: Hola chicas Love,Apple,Star: ¡¡¡'AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! '''Love': Sun que susto nos dices Apple: Y ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en el imperio de cristal Sun: Si,pero cuando me tope con el decidí volver lo mas pronto posible Star:*susurro* ¿Quién es el? Apple: No me mires a mi Sun: En fin,¿que están asiendo aquí? Star: Espiamos a Radiance Sun: ¡Que! Love: La verdad es que queremos saber porque Radiance actúa de una manera extraña... Apple: Eh...chicas... Sun: Y porque no le preguntan Apple: Chicas... Star: No quiero ver su cara cuando se lo pregunte Apple: ¡Chicas! Sun,Star,Love: Que Apple: Miren dentro de la casa... Applebeauty señalo dentro de la casa,¡era un desastre! Love: ¡¿Pero que paso aquí?! Star: Hay que ver mas de cerca... Sun: Oigan la puerta esta abierta Apple: Vamos,entremos Dentro de la casa... Star: ¿Desde cuando Radiance no limpia? (levantando una toalla) Sun: Miren esto (mostrando un periódico) El periódico decía: '''Eclipse mágico,este suceso ocurre cada 1000 años,¡¡Por tres días!!. Se dice que es tan poderoso,que bloquea la magia de los unicornios,debilita la fuerza de volar de los pegasos y le da fuerzas a las criaturas de la oscuridad,mientras ocurre el eclipse' Sun,Apple,Star,Love: ¿¿¿¡¡¡Ecilpse mágico!!!??? |-| Cap. 3= Conociendo nuevas amistades Parte 1 Star: ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! No puedo vivir sin magia 3 días ¡¡¡APENAS ESTOY CONTROLANDO MI MAGIA!!! Sun: Tranquilízate por favor Apple: Si,ademas eso no es lo importante.Hay que averiguar que tiene que ver esto con Radiance De pronto alguin toco la puerta y se oyo una voz desconocida ¿¿??: Radiance,¿estas ahi?.Debo preguntarte si la respuesta de matematicas es "hello" Love: *''susurro''* Rapido,a escondernos Las princesas se esconden en diferentes lugares.Despues entra un unicornio de cuero blanco y melena violeta Storm Blue: (primo de Radiance y un poni sin experiencia en dibujo,segun su prima actua de vez en cuando como un payaso) Radiance,como tu tutor de matematicas deviste decirme que "hello" no es un numero,si no una... Antes que terminara su oracion,Sun salto sobre el Sun: ¡Muy bien poni,dime quien eres y que haces aqui! ¿Y por que confundes ingles con matematicas? Storm: Por favor no me lastimes,¿hablas frances?.Esta bien me comunicare con tigo *ejem* Dos por diez es igual a veinte Sun: (mente) Este si que es un tipo muy raro Love: Sun deja que este pobre hombre se levante,al menos puede contarnos si sabe algo de Radiance Storm:(nervioso) SI SI asle caso Sun: De acuerdo,pero no le quitare el hojo en sima Storm: Ahora dejeme presentarme,mi nombre es Storm Blue.Soy el ilustre primo de Radiance,como puedo ver ustedes son sus amigas,ella me a hablado mucho de ustedes Apple: Y ella nos hablo de ti Storm: Dijo que era su maravilloso,extraurdinario y guapo primo? Star: No Sun: Dijo que eras un payaso Love: En fin,regresando a lo de Radiance,¿sabes por que actua raro? Storm: No,pero acabo de verla en el lago.... Apple: ¡¡AL LAGO!! De pronto las ponis corren hacia el lago,dejando a Storm pisoteado Storm: (mareado) La proxima vez llevare casco |-| Cap. 4= Conociendo nuevas amistades Parte 2 Las chicas van corriendo hacia el lago,pero... Love:¡¡¡ALTO!!! Star: ¿Que? Aparece una pegaso de cuero rosado claro y melena marron Pink Valley: Deberían tener mas cuidado,podrian lastimar a alguien Love: Lo sentimos Apple: Pero debemos llegar al lago lo mas pronto posible Pink: ¿Por que? Llega Storm Storm: (Sin aliento) La...próxima...vez...no ...corran...tan...rápido Por alguna extraña razón,la pegaso se sorprende a ver a Storm y luego muestra una mirada de enojo hacia el Pink: (enojada) TU Storm: (sorprendido) ¡¡¡¿¿¿TU????!!!thumb|260px Y luego,la poni salta sobre el Pink: ¡¡TU FUIESTE QUIEN ARRUINO MI PRESENTACION!! Storm: Oh vamos Pink,eso fue cuando éramos potrillos.¿Aun no lo has olvidado? Pink: ¿¡Olvidado!? ¡He tenido pesadillas desde entonces! Sun: Esperen,un momento ¿Tu la conoces? Storm: Claro éramos estudiantes de actuación de la Señorita Thompson Pink: Y gracias a eso arruino mi oportunidad de brillar de pequeña Apple: Te importaría explicarnos... Pink: Era la obra de Caperucita Roja FLASH BACK Pink (Disfrazada de Caperucita Roja):Abuelita que dientes tan grandes tienes Storm (Disfrazado de Lobo):Son para... De pronto,Storm vio la cesta de Pink.Adentro se encontraba verdadera comida,y como no desayuno ese dia... Storm:Es para comer esta deliciosa comida Luego toma la cesta y (literalmente) se devora el picnic.Dejando a Pink en ridiculo FIN DEL FLASH BACK Pink: Y así fue como paso Storm: Que querías que hiciera,tenia mucha hambre Pink: Así pues debiste seguir el libreto de todos modos... Star:*''susurro''* Mejor deja molos solos por un momento Sun,Apple,Love: Deacuerdo Las chicas se escabullen hacia el lago,esperando a que no se toparan con alguien mas.Pero estaban equivocadas.... |-| Cap. 5= Conociendo nuevas amistades Parte 3 Las chicas chocaron (otra vez) con 2 ponis una pegaso y una alicornio Jane: (enfadada) ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN CHOCA CON NOSOTRAS ESTE DIA,¡¿QUE TIENEN LOS PONIS EN CONTRA NUESTRA?! Star: Lo sentimos...es que... Sun: Nosotras vamos al lago... Parchment: ¿Para que? Love: Pues...para... Apple: (interrumpiendo) A NADAR.Si nadar,nada como estar refrescándose en el verano ¿no? jeje (nerviosa) Las ponis estaban sorprendidas.No entendieron por que Apple no les dijo que solo ivan a buscar a su amiga Apple: OH,miren la hora,debemos irnos adiós Apple empuja a las demás hacia el lago pero sin dejar de ver a Jane y Parchment,presintiendo si sospechavan algo...dejándolas solas a las 2 ponis thumb|left|262pxpx|Jane sospechando Jane: Hay algo sospechoso en esas ponis... Parchment: Pues yo las veo simpáticas Jane: Creo que hay que seguirlas Parchment: Dices espiarlas... Jane: No lo tomes asi,solo quiero ver si son las verdaderas Parchment: ¿Cómo que verdaderas? Jane: Ya sebes...simuladores...Canterlot en ruina...alguna manera de salvarlo... Parchment: Asi,de la boda de la Princesa Cadance y Shining Armor.No me lo recuerdes,a un no puedo olvidar sus viscosas trampas *''escalofríos''* Jane: ¡Vamos! Por la emociaon,Parchment pisa accidentalmente a Jane Jane: AAUUUCCHH Parchment: Perdon Mientras tanto Star,Apple,Sun y Love seguian corriendo hacia el lago Star: Me pregunto si Radiance estara bien... Sun: Lo que en realidad me pregunto es ¿Que tiene que ver el eclipse con Radiance? Apple: ¿A que te refieres? Sun: Normalmente ella no le gusta volar mucho,prefiere caminar... Love: Tal vez,cuando lleguemos al lago,le preguntamos a Radiance.¡Y esta vez sin espiar! (Mirando a Apple) Apple:Deacuerdo |-| Cap. 6= Radiance insegura Mientras tanto:Radiance contemplaba su reflejo en el lago,preguntandose si sus amigas,descubririan su secreto mas profundo,¿Aun la seguirían queriendo? Radiance:(mente) Me gustaría contarles...pero...no puedo.¿Que are ahora? Mi reflejo Mira bien Nunca voy a ser una amiga ideal Una buena hija '' ''No sabre,tal papel jamás tomar Ahora se... Que al demostrar quien realmente soy Grando lo podría causar ¿Quien es quien veo ahí? Su mirar,fijo en mi Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí No puedo continuar... Esta gran falsedad Cuando en mi reflejo,yo... Me veré en verdad Cuando en mi reflejo,yo... Me veré en verdad Radiance: Si les digo la verdad,tal vez se alejen de mi Sun:¡RADIANCE! Radiance: (sorprendida) ¡Chicas! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Love: Vimos la forma extraña en la que actúas últimamente y nos preguntamos que es lo que tienes Radiance:(nerviosa)¿Yo extraña? ¡Nunca! Star: Radiance,se que no eres buena mintiendo Todas esperaban la respuesta de su amiga,querian saber que le pasa y si podían ayudarla Radiance: Pues...yo...este. OH MIREN,SAPPHIRE SHORES ESTA FIRMANDO AUTOGRAFOS Sun,Aple,Love,Star: !ENCERIO¡ Las chicas voltean y era cierto La "poni del pop" se encontraba en Poniville Star: Radiance es cierto,por casualidad tendras una pluma y una ho... Con la distraccion,la pegaso huyo Sun: La tipica cosa de "mienteles a tus amigas que hay una celebridad,y corre para no contar lo que susede" Apple: Pero lo que dijo Radiance fue cierto en este caso Love: Por eso me simpatisa Radiance,siempre es honesta |-| Cap. 7= La decisión Después de la conversación con las chicas,Radiance se encerro en su cuarto.No sabia si decirles o simplemente mantenerlo aun en secreto... Hasta que...una cara de preocupación se mostro en el rostro de la pegaso.De pronto,Radiance comenzó a buscar de forma rápida su armario,parecia apurada. thumb Luego encuentra una capa negra,se la pone y no se ve nada mas que sus patas y la mitad de su nariz Mas tarde se quita algo,era el lazo que siempre llevaba con sigo en su melena,lo deposita cerca de una nota encima de la mesa.Despues de aquel acto Radiance sale de su casa diciendo espero que me perdonen Al día siguiente: Sun llega a la casa de su amiga esperando que,sin la compañía de Love,Star y Apple,Radiance le comentaria lo que le pasara y luego se lo dijera a las chicas.Asi podrían encontrar una solución al problema que la atormenta tanto... Sun: Radiance (tocando la puerta) ¿estas ahí? (tocando la puerta) Radiance... thumb|left|El lazo,junto con la nota Al abrir la puerta,se encontraba el mismo basurero de ayer,solo que en esta ocasión,la alicornio logro ver aquella nota junto el lazo.Al leerlo,Sun llama a las demás preocupada Apple: Sun,¿porque tanto alboroto? Sun mostro la nota que Radiance avía dejado.Decia: Queridas amigas: Se que se preocupan por lo que estoy pasando y se los agradesco,pero...no podre decirles que es lo que me ocurre.No soportare la idea de que si les contara,ya no seria su amiga y me consideraran una amenaza.Regresare hasta que el eclipse mágico allá acabado. ATTE:Radiance Light Al leer aquel mensaje,las ponis se quedaron en shok,hasta que Love interrumpe el silencio... Love:Pero...¿por que lo haría? |-| Cap. 8= En busca de respuestas Todas las ponis se preguntaron eso,osea,ya era raro que Radiance no les contara que le pasara,pero salir de Poniville,¡ESO YA ERA ALGO SERIO! Star: De seguro solo va a pasear... Dijo Flutter star para calmar a todas Sun: No lo creo,saben algo creo que ya sabemos que hacer Love: Esperar a que Radiance regrese sana y segura? Sun: ¿Que?,¡NO! Apple: Entonces... Sun: Hay que saber mas sobre el eclipse...¡A la biblioteca! Star: ¿Se te olvida algo? Recuerda que desde que hicimos explotar su biblioteca por un trabajo de ciencia tu hermana ya no nos deja entrar Sun: No hablo de esa biblioteca... thumb|300px|El castillo de las hermanas nobles El escenario cambia al castillo de las hermanas nobles Sun: Hablo de esta biblioteca Star: ¿¡Que!? No,no,no,no iré a ese horrible lugar Apple: Oh vamos,ya no es tan tenebroso como antes Star: Pero sigue siendo de noche... Love: Pero si apenas es de di- De pronto,la luna cubrió el sol causando el...ECLIPSE MAGICO Love: -a? Después de eso las chicas entran al castillo pero adentro,era muy oscuro Star: No veo nada Apple: No se preocupen solo hay que iluminar el castillo con nuestra magia y ... Por mas que Applebeauty trataba no podía hacerlo Sun: ¿Si recuerdas que mientras este el eclipse no podemos usar magia? thumb|left|230px|Muy oscuro Apple: Grrrr Star: Ten...go...mi...e...do Love: Ya,ya,tranquila.Todas estamos aquí contigo,no hay ningún mostruo ¿¿??: ¿¡Quienes son,y que asen aquí!? Star,Love,Apple,Sun: (asustadas) AAAAAAHHHHHH El susto de las ponis hiso que todas corrieran sin dirección,hasta que una luz ilumina toda la sala donde se encontraban,luego se ve a un poni alicornio... Rulof_Steampunk: ¿No deberían estar en su casa? Love: Mmmmm...se me hace conocido... Rulof: Por que creo que viste mi estatua en mi honor,por mi sacrificio... Love: O si lo recuerdo,pusieron tu estatua por sacrificarte por varios ponis y al morir tu....espera...si tu estas muerto eso significa... Star: ¡FANTASMA! Rulof: No,no,eso esta en el pasado,resucite Sun: Pues eso es loco Rulof: Como dije antes,¿¡Quienes son,y que asen aquí!? Apple: Dejame presentarnos,yo soy Applebeauty y ellas son Love Flower,Sun heart y Flutter star y venidos a buscar... Rulof: Espera,esos nombres los escuche antes,¿No son las amigas de Radiance Light? thumb|244px|El mapa Sun: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Rulof: Bueno yo también soy su amigo y ella me conto mucho de ustudes Star: Asi que...Nos podrias ayudar a buscar algo Rulof: Claro,¿que buscan? Sun: Algo acerca del eclipse mágico Rulof: Que concidencia,yo también vine aquí para ver eso,pero lo único que encontré es este mapa viejo Rulof le entrego el mapa a Sun heart,entonces ella tiene una idea Sun: Creo que ya se donde esta Radiance,debió ir en uno de estos lugares.. Star: Dices que... Sun: Si,hay que buscarla Rulof: Y yo las acompaño Apple: ¡Encerio! Rulof: Claro,le debo una a Radiance,y esa seria la mejor forma de pagárselo,pero una pregunta,¿No se si mi amiga Jane y esa alicornio que las acompaña vendrá con nosotros? thumb|left|208px|Oh,oh. Al escuchar esto,Jane y Parchment se dieron cuenta que Rulof las había descubierto espiando,Jane mete la cabeza dentro de la tierra y Parchment entra en shok.En eso Sun las descubre Sun: ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!? Parchment: Lo sentimos mucho Jane: Creíamos que eran... Love: Eramos que? Jane: Simuladores Apple: ¿porque? Parchment: Por su forma en la que actuaron ayer Star: Eso tiene sentido Jane: Escuchamos toda su conversación y nos enteramos que solo quieren ayudar a su amiga,y para perdonarnos... Parchment: ¡Las acompañaremos a buscarla! Jane: ¿¡QUE!? ¡Eso no era lo que iba a decir! Parchment: Oh vamos Jane,al menos eso es lo menos que podemos hacer Jane: Deacuerdo Apple: Entonces,busquen lo necesario y nos vamos |-| Cap. 9= La verdadera aventura comienza Mientras tanto en algún lado oscuro de Encuestria alguien observaba a Radiance thumb|197px|Observando ¿¿??: Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí,¡La pegaso que arruino mis planes! Secuas 1: ¡Encerio! Secuas 2: Pues yo no la reconozco ¿¿??: ¡ES POR QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS ERA UNA POTRILLA! ¡DUO DE TONTOS! Secuas 1 y 2: Haaa ¿¿??: Bueno,como decía...¿Qué ase aquí en el bosque?. De seguro viene a buscar venganza después de lo que le ocurrio,pobresita... Secuas 2: ¿Encerio siente pena por ella? ¿¿??: ¡CALLETE! Secuas 2: *silencio* ¿¿??: Muy bien,ahora creo que hay que sacarle provecho a esta situación... Secuas 1: Dice invitarla al te ¿¿??: NO IDIOTA,sino utilizar su pequeño secreto para por fin completar mi plan. Tráiganla ante mi,AHORA Mientras en Poniville... Parchment: ¿Están seguros de que me debo quedar aquí? Jane: No debemos llamar mucho la atención llevando a demasiados ponis Sun: Además el periódico dice que mientras este el eclipse darán toque de queda Love: Y tu junto con Storm y Pink nos avisaran desde aquí si pasamos sospechas Star: Y necesitamos a una poni con la apariencia de Radiance... Parchment: ¿Eh? Mas tarde... thumb|left|230px|¿es broma? Parchment: (disfrazada como Radiance) ¿¡Encerio creen que pueda engañar a alguien con esto!? En eso entra Storm acompañado de Pink Storm: ¡Radiance! Has vuelto Pink: Es una poni disfrazada como Radiance Storm: Oh Parchment: Con eso me convenzo Jane: Vamonos,Rulof dijo que nos vería cerca del bosque donde se encuentra el mapa Love: Y si nos quieren contentar mándenos cartas Pink: Pero ¿con que magia? Parchment muestra una paloma,ella menciona que es una paloma mensajera,que cuando necesitarían algo ella enviarían un mensaje por la poloma Asi se despiden,y se van en busca de su amiga.. |-| Cap. 10= Dentro del bosque Love: ¿Dónde esta Rulof? Jane: Conociendo bien a ese poni loco debe llegar en 3...2...1... En eso,Rulof llega estrellándose contra un árbol Rulof: Jane,recuerdame no traer mochilas jet la próxima vez que yo tenga una aventura Jane: De acuerdo...emmm...¿Qué son mochilas jet? Rulof: son unas bolsas que llevan incluido... Sun: No quiero interrumpir su conversación,pero si no se quieren quedar atrás platiquen eso luego Mientras tanto,en algún lugar,alguin observaba a los amigos de Radiance.. '' '¿¿??: Miren nada mas que tenemos aquí...un grupo de potros en el busque,seguro son amigos de esa estúpida pegaso... '''Secuas 1: ohh seguro harán una fiesta ¿¿??: (mente) Cuenta hasta diez...1...2...3...4... Secuas 2: Y con muchos globos y serpentinas ¿¿??: (mente) A quien quiero engañar,no podría tolerarlos ni por un segundo A menos que...CHICOS,quiero que se diviertan con esos ponis,yo me encargare de Radiance... Secuas 1: ¿Pero como la llevara aquí? Si no puede salir de su guarida ¿¿??: No te preocupes tonto,hay alguien que puede hacerlo.Ademas me debe un favor... Mientras tanto en el bosque... Jane: Oigan,esperen Star: Apresúrate,no podemos detenernos porque vas muy lenta Jane: ¡No es mi culpa! Desde el viaje esta mochila esta muy pesada En eso Jane tira la mochila para descansar un poco,en eso se escucha un Auch dentro de ella..'' Jane: (abriendo la mochila) ¿Pero que?... Jane al abrir la mochila,se sorprende mucho al encontrar a su hermanita Susy Von Fire Jane: ¡SUSY! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! Susy: (nerviosa) Jeje ¡sorpresa! Jane: ¡¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?! Susy: ¡Teniendo una aventura! Jane: Pero que- Susy: Tu me dijiste que la mejor forma de vivir mi infancia,es teniendo aventuras Jane: ¡PERO NO ESTA CLASE DE AVENTURAS! DE LAS QUE TE PUEDES HACER DAÑO Susy: Perdón...pero quiero ser valiente como tu Jane: Ser valiente,no implica que busques riesgos.Soy tu hermana y no quiero que nada te pase,asique regresa a casa Susy: No puedo regresar,ya estamos como a la mitad del bosque... Jane vio que su hermana tenia razón,no podía dejarla ir sola,y si la acompañaba podría poner en riesgo la misión de rescate Jane: ¡RATAS! esta bien Susy saltaba de alegría,mientras tanto los chicos veían que tal vez si fue buena idea en que Jane los acompañaba,ya que su preocupación a si a su hermana,la hacían una poni confiable y leal |-| Cap. 11= Recuerdos jamás olvidados de una potrilla-Parte 1 Mientras tanto... Radiance: (mente) Todo esto es mi culpa,si no te hubiese desobedecido tu estarías aquí.......mami Hace mucho tiempo atrás.. Radiance (potrilla): Libro,listo ¿¿??: Brujula,lista ¿¿??: Pulsera inútil que siempre llevo a todas partes,listo Las tres: ¡¡¡ESTAMOS LISTAS PARA UNA AVENTURA!!! ¿¿??: Pero ¿adonde? Radiance: Esa es una buena pregunta... ¿¿??: ¡YA SE! (muestra un mapa) ¿¿??: ¿Estas segura de ir allí? ¿¿??: Segura Radiance: Pe-pero mi mama me dijo que no debería ir allí... ¿¿??: No te preocupes,todo estará bien Radiance: *''suspiro''* Deacuerdo Fin del flash back Radiance: Porque,porque hice eso... ¿¿??: Vaya,vaya que tenemos aquí,la tímida potrilla que causo la muerte de su madre... Radiance: (voltea) !¿TU¡? Pero como...se supone que... ¿¿??: Ya se,ya se.Pero los tiempos cambian... Radiance: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar siguiendo tu inútil vida de sufrir y engañar ponis? ¿¿??: Si,pero veras,sigo trabajando para el,y déjame decirte que es maravilloso que sea mi jefe Radiance: ¿Porque? ¿Por qué te hace romper corazones de ponis inocentes?.Ya se que tu fuiste el responsable de que Comet Tail dejara de creer en el amor ¿¿??: Tal parece que te tomaste el tiempo de averiguar que hago... Radiance: Yo tengo tiempo para todo ¿¿??: Si...tienes tiempo para todo,¿asi como tu dejaste de creer en el amor después de que descubriste el verdadero propósito que Dominic tenia con tigo? Radiance se tubo un tiempo de silencio,al parecer quería contener las lagimas que brotaban de sus hojos... ¿¿??: Bueno,voy directo al grano.Veras mi jefe quiere que tu te unes a nosotros para poder completar su plan de dominación de Equestria... Radiance: !YO JAMAS ME UNIRIA A UNA BANDA DE MALVADOS COMO USTEDES¡ !Se lo que el ha hecho todo el tiempo de su miserable vida¡ !Ha matado a varios ponis desde que tengo memoria¡ !Incluso escuche que se atrevió a asesinar a una yegua....EMBARAZADA¡ ¿¿??: Eso fue problema de ella,al tratar de confrontarlo.Ademas,no te salgas del tema Radiance: No me interesa si se trata de lo que hablamos o no.Yo no estaré de su parte ¡¡NUNCA!! ¿¿??: Veo que por el momento es difícil convencerte....Como quieras.Pero tengo el derecho de decirte que el te da hasta el ultimo día del eclipse,para aceptar su oferta Radiance: ¡¡¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE,NO LO HARE!!! ¿¿??: Tal vez esto te haga reflexionar tu respuesta... En eso,el misterioso poni le muestra a Radiance un broche,¡era el mismo que usaba de potrilla! ¿¿??: Bien,ya es hora de irme.Adiós (desaparece y deja sola a Radiance) Radiance: (llora desesperadamente) Ju-juro q-que cuando te encuentre,lamentaras lo que has echo....Suicidio Mientras Tanto,Suicidio observaba a la pegaso desde su bola de cristal,con una sonrisa malvada y diciendo "ya espero a verlo" |-| Cap. 12 = Preguntas,interrogaciones,peleas y misterio En Ponyvelle... Parchement: (jugando canasta) ¿Tienes un cinco? Pink: No,¿y tu Storm? Storm: ... Parchement: ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Storm... Pink: Yo me encargo (le lanza un libro a Storm) Storm: !OYE¡ ¿¡PORQUE HISISTE ESO!? Pink: ¡NO PRESTASTE ATENCION ALA PARTIDA! ¡ESTA EN JUEGO DIEZ BITS! Storm: Lo-lo lamento,es que todo esto de Radiance me preocupa,siempre fuimos como hermanos *susurro* además no es la primera vez... Parchement: No te preocupes todo estará bi...¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste al final? Storm: (nervioso) NADA,DEFINITIVAMENTE NADA.¿PORQUE ME PRESIONAN? ¡DEJEN DE INTERROGARME! Parchement y Pink sabían que había gato encerrado con Storm,pero siguieron en el juego.Mientras tanto... Susy: ¿Falta mucho? Jane: No sabemos con exactitud Susy... Susy: *quejidos* Pero quiero ir al baño... Apple: Hace 5 minutos preguntamos si alguien deseaba ir Susy: Pero ase 5 minutos no me urgía...:c Jane: ¡Bien! Solo busca un arbusto y ve rápido Susy: Siii (corre como loca) Sun: Emmm...Jane...¿puedo preguntarte algo? Jane: Claro ¿Qué sucede? Sun: ¿Tu hermana siempre es así de rara? Jane: ¿!HE¡? Mientras tanto en un lado oscuro del bosque ¿¿??: Maestro esta seguro de esto...Radiance no se dejara manipular por servirle a usted Suicidio: Ya veras, cuando ella vea que sus amigos estén en peligro, no tendrá otra opción.De todas formas ellos morirán para poder completar mi objetivo.Además,si no lo hará por la forma fácil,tendrá que usar esto (muestra un collar) `¿¿?: Espere...eso es.... Suicidio: Si, cuando ella lo use no volverá a ser la misma *''Pausa dramática'' De regreso donde están los chicos Jane:....¡¡¡POR ESO DETESTO A TU HERMANA!!! Sun: ¡¡AHORA TE ATREVES A UNSULTAR A MI HERMANA!! Jane: YO DIRIA LA SABELOTODO Sun: TU...ERES... Rulof: (interviene) ¡Ya basta! ¡Ustedes dos cálmense! Apple: Si, solo porque Sun hiso una pregunta no deberías contestarle con esas...cosas Jane: ¡SE ATREVIO A DECIRLE A MI HERMANA RARA! Love: Pero no creo que fue su intención Star: Pero debió preguntar mejor.... Sun: ¿¡De que lado estas!? Jane: Yo creo que de los listos Sun: ¿¡QUE!? Y la pelea comienza de nuevo.Pero a diferencia de la anterior los demás se incluyen,haciendo que cada uno diga algo insultante a otro y así enojarse mas.Pero no era su culpa, ya que los secuaces de Suicidio (ya saben los idiotas) tenían un talento especial para crear caos.Despues de tanto discutir llegaron a un acuerdo Jane: ¡Bien! Apple: ¡De acuerdo! Sun: ¡Esta bien, cada uno se dividirán en equipos y hasta que encontremos a Radiance NO NOS VEREMOS! Jane: ¡Yo me voy con Rulof y mi hermana! (Toma a Rulof) Rulof: He...Jane...no creo que sea... Sun: ¡Yo me ire con mi mejor amiga Love Flower! (Toma a Love) Love: Sunny.... Apple: ¡Y yo encontrare a Radiance junto con Flutter! Star: ¿!he¡? Llega Susy del baño (digamos que se tardo un poco por algunas "Complicaciones") '''Susy': Llegue :D Jane: Vámonos Susy (la toma del casco) Susy: Pero... A si ambos grupos toman caminos diferentes y se alejan unos con otros Mientras tanto.. Pink: (Disfrazada de detective) ¡DINOS TODO LO QUE SABES! Storm: (Atado a una silla) ¡NUNCA! >:c Parchment: Vamos Storm, debes hacerlo, ¡Sabes que no puedo controlar a Pink! Storm: Olvidenlo, Radiance es mi prima y jamás les contare su secreto Pink: ¡No te hagas el tonto con migo, Blue! Voy a contar hasta cinco para que cooperes o es finito, te hare de mi asistente personal hasta cumplir tu sentencia ¿''capisci''? Storm: ... Pink: Uno...Dos...Tres...Cuatro... Storm: ¡ESTA BIEN LO DIRE TODO! Pink: (chasquea los casco) ¡Ahora, suéltalo todo! Storm: Muy bien.Todo empezó cuando Radiance era una potrilla... Continuara... Curiosidades *El fic ya esta completo por el cuaderno de la autora,pero se retrasa por cosas personales. *Dos oc's pertenecen a un usuario de DA (claro,participan con su permiso). *En este fan-fic esta entrelazado (podría decirse unos meses) con la saga del comic "MLP - The cruel reality". *Parchment Pink se considerara un personaje secundario,debido a que su creadora se fue de la wiki. Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Series